


Bend, Not Break

by house_of_lantis



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Based on the Misha Bending Jared Over during the All Hell Breaks Loose Aussie Con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen walks in on Jared and Misha in the hotel room.</p><p>Jealous!Jensen, voyeur!Jensen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bend, Not Break

Jensen was coming in from the side entrance way, tucking his cell phone into his back pocket when he saw Jared and Misha crossing the main lobby towards the bank of elevators. Jared had his long arms all around Misha, ducking his head teasingly so that Misha whispered something to him. Jared laughed loud and long, throwing back his head, wide mouth opened towards the high ceilings.

Ever since they landed at Sydney International, the two of them were seemingly inseparable. Not to mention their little show at the All Hell Breaks Loose convention with Misha bending Jared over – on the fucking stage – in front of a thousand screaming fans.

Jensen watched as Jared pulled Misha into a friendly headlock and dragged him into the elevator, the sound of their laughter echoing into the lobby. He walked towards the elevator and watched as the numbers increased until it stopped on Jared’s floor. Jensen slammed his hand on the elevator call button, narrowing his eyes.

He tapped his hand impatiently on his leg, waiting for one of the six elevators to return to the lobby. When the doors opened, Jensen stepped inside and hit 22 and tapped on the ‘close door’ button until the doors started to close. He leaned against the wall of the elevator, arms crossed, and he chewed on his bottom lip, biting down hard enough to wince. By the time the doors opened, Jensen was ready to punch his hand through the wall.

How fucking dare they do this? He fumed as he pulled his wallet from his pocket, walking towards Jared’s hotel room. When they checked in, Jared and Jensen exchanged their spare hotel key cards as per their usual, and Jensen slid out the key to Jared’s room. He stood at the door and pressed his ear against the door, but didn’t hear anything.

Jensen took a deep breath and moved away from the door, pacing the hallway for a moment. What the hell was he doing? There was no reason for him to be so pissed off. Misha and Jared were both adults and they could do whatever the fuck they wanted to do. Jensen closed his eyes, shaking his head. That was the fucking problem – if there was anyone that Jared should be fucking around with, it should be with Jensen.

Where the hell did that come from?

Jensen growled and felt like kicking something. He walked back to Jared’s hotel room and pushed in his key card. The light turned green and there was a soft click of the locks moving. He took the handle and turned it, opening the door silently.

He could hear an urgent moan – sounded like Misha. Jensen stepped into the hotel room and quietly closed the door behind him. They had all gotten a one-bedroom suite. He saw clothes tossed haphazardly all along the carpet towards the bedroom. The door was opened and the sounds of moans became louder. Jensen crept towards the door, standing to the side of the doorway, and looked inside.

They were lying across the bed, their heads towards the door. Misha was on his back, legs curled around Jared’s hips. Jared held Misha’s wrists against the bed, kissing him slowly. Jensen watched as Jared’s long and muscular legs braced against the bed, his lower body thrusting against Misha.

Misha made a throaty sound of pleasure and gasped as Jared started to thrust in earnest. “Come on, Jay, harder. Harder.”

“Yeah,” Jared murmured, kissing down Misha’s neck, hips pulling back and then slamming against Misha over and over again. Misha groaned, throwing back his head. “Is that what you want?”

“Fuck, yeah, oh fuck, fuck!” Misha’s thighs grabbed Jared’s hips. “Close! Close, Jay, so fucking close! Come on!”

Jensen watched as Jared released one of Misha’s wrists and moved it between them. Jensen knew from the way that Misha hissed and arched against Jared, hips bouncing under Jared’s thrusts, that Jared had wrapped one of his large hands around Misha and was stroking his cock. Jensen bit his lip, trying to control his own breathing from becoming too loud, hands clenched against his thighs.

He shouldn’t be here, watching this. He shouldn’t be thinking of walking in there and stripping down. He shouldn’t want to push Jared over Misha and kick his legs apart and thrust his own cock into Jared.

He was so hard, watching the way that Jared fucked Misha, the way that Misha was taking it; head nearly off the edge of the mattress, legs curled even higher on Jared. They were both panting loudly, interspersed with moans and dirty talk. He narrowed his eyes, holding his breath as Misha began keening, letting out a loud and throaty grunt. He nearly bucked Jared off of him as he came.

Jared groaned, releasing Misha and grabbing for the edge of the mattress. He clenched his teeth and threw back his head, eyes squeezed shut. He grunted in time to the last of his thrusts as he chased his own pleasure. Jensen watched him, unblinking, as Jared shuddered and came, crying out hoarsely.

“Fuck,” Jared groaned, collapsing over Misha.

Jensen watched as Misha raised his hand and stroked the back of Jared’s head. He narrowed his eyes, clenching his jaw. He was more annoyed by that than anything else.

“God, I really needed that,” Misha murmured, taking a deep breath and letting it out noisily.

Jared chuckled, lifting his head to look at Misha. “I can’t believe you bent me over like that in front of a thousand people.”

“Ahhh…another popular download on youtube,” Misha said, snickering. “Come on, man, you weigh a ton.”

Jared pulled gently out of Misha and moved to his side, propped up on his elbow to grin at Misha. He ran his hand down Misha’s chest, pinching a nipple, both laughing softly. Jensen closed his eyes at the intimacy. Obviously, this wasn’t their first time.

“You know, as much as I love our little encounters, I’m not a substitute for him,” Misha said, looking up at Jared.

“I know,” Jared drawled, sighing.

“Maybe you ought to tell Jensen how you feel about him…and what you want from him.”

Jared shook his head, running his hand through sweat-damp hair. “He won’t understand, Mish. Jen’s as straight as they come and—“

“I think you’ll probably find that Jensen isn’t as straight as you think he is,” Misha said, tapping Jared’s chin with his fingertip. He tilted his head back on the mattress so that he was looking towards the doorway. “Right, Jensen?”

Jensen clung to the doorway, frozen and unable to do or say anything. He blinked at the sudden brightness in the room as Jared sat up to turn on the bedside lamp.

“Jensen?” Jared said, surprise etched on his face. “What—“

Jensen cleared his throat, looking away. “Sorry, I, uh…think I should go.”

“Jen!”

“Jensen!”

Jensen nearly fell over the furniture as he made his quick escape across the living room. He heard Jared and Misha calling his name, calling for him to come back, but Jensen ran to the hotel door and opened it, hurrying down the hallway to the elevators. He slammed his hand on the elevator call button, panting frantically, willing his hard on to go away.

As the elevator bell dinged and the doors opened, Jensen looked down the hallway to see Jared standing in the doorway wearing his low slung jeans, his chest and face sex flushed and damp. Jensen swallowed and stepped into the elevator.


End file.
